


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, home metaphors, prompt, sappy love, yeza loves his wife, yeza pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looking at her was like coming home.
Relationships: Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Home

Leaving Xhorhas wasn’t what gave him the feeling of homing home. It helped, and certainly made him feel a whole lot better, but no. 

Being in Nicodranas was as far from home as he had ever been in his life, but it was nice. Safe as well from the war between both sides that were apparently a danger to him. He also had Luc safe with him, so it was easier to relax. 

No, while Nicodranas was nice, and he was happy to be away from Xhorhas and those who had imprisoned him there, what felt like coming home to him was seeing Veth again. 

She was different now, for a reason he didn’t know or ask about, perhaps a bit afraid of the answer as to how, but she was still her. Still the woman he had met when they were just children. Maybe just a bit stronger in personality then before, perhaps, but she was still his wife. 

Even her going by a different name with her friends, didn’t break the feeling. Seeing her so powerful and happy, something he couldn’t always do on his own or with Luc, made the feeling only grow stronger. 

She made him feel like he had come home, whenever he looked at her. If her being away on adventure made her happy, who was he to stop her from it? Every time she came back to visit, it was nice to see her. 

Every time she returned and smiled at him, it was like Yeza had come back home all over again. 

They were both different now, but no matter what, it never changed the fact that when he looked at Veth, no matter what the living situation was, it was as though he had returned home after a very long time. 


End file.
